Drabbles A Day Keep the Doctor Away-Not That I'd Mind One
by brynchilla
Summary: Come with me as I write my way through the Doctor Who series. Each chapter represents an episode. With each chapters are various drabbles/one-shots that are related to the episode. Keep in mind that there will be some OC characters with absolutely fabulous names, if I do say so myself.


Doctor's Drabbles

**((AN: I've finally gotten around to watching Doctor Who! Whoo! As such, I've decided to write some sort of drabble or one-shot or something after each episode. There might be a few, and there might be just one. Keep in mind that although while I know some of the general facts and the larger events, I'm not sure of the little things that happen in the episodes. Saying that, I will be writing with the flow of the episodes. So if something is learned in episode 9, then it won't be talked about until the 9****th**** chapter. **

** Also, the characters will be OOC simply because I am not a writer of the show and will not be able to write the characters exactly as they are in the show. From that statement above, I hope you will recognize that I have no holds to the show apart from liking it.**

** One more thing, if there are any words that I'm getting wrong and should be something else, please tell me about it in a review or PM! Thank-you!**

** Now, onto the show! Or, something like that.))**

**#1 – **Shoptasterfy, otherwise known as when a normal day of shopping goes horribly, horribly

wrong.

It wasn't that Anne didn't like going to the mall, it was just that she had about five billion things she would rather be doing. Coincidentally, 'going to the mall' was right under 'toothpicks in the eyes' and right before 'being stranded in the desert.' Sadly, she would never be able to tell if the order was right, as she had been dragged off against her will, screaming her lungs off about the torture that was bound to happen.

Okay, so there might be a teensy-tiny bit of exaggeration going on, but just a pinch! Really!

'It actually isn't that bad' she mused, scooping her spoon back into her ice cream. She had opted to take a short break while her friends had gone off to another shop. 'It was actually quite fun.' They had spent the last few hours trying on various outfits, running up and down the escalators as well re-decorating the manikins. The last wasn't something she would normally do, but she felt justified this time. All of them were just giving off this… well… she couldn't quite put a finger on what _exactly_ they were giving off, but it _was_ creepy.

She was just about to eat another bite of ice cream when she heard a crash of glass somewhere behind her. She paused for a few seconds, but hearing nothing else she went back to eating… until people started screaming.

Dropping her spoon, she turned around. If the spoon had actually made it to her mouth, the ice cream would have been dripping down the front of her shirt. As it was, she could only stare open mouthed as the manikins robotically moved around the mall, shouting some odd blue light out at people at random.

She shook her head and blinked a few times. 'Dreaming. That's it'. But, when she opened her eyes, nothing had changed. In fact, there were more manikins out then there had been just a few seconds ago. And they were getting closer to where she was sitting.

Jumping up and shoving her chair back, she joined the crowd in screaming and running for the doors.

Hearing a quiet whistle, she turned around just in time to see one of the blue lights heading towards her. Before she fell she laughed, "Go to the mall, they said. It will be fun, they said!" With a spark and a thud, Anne fell.

**#2 – **Why Derek Crowley will never be able to find and keep a date – Reason 37; The next door diner

is actually an alien.

Derek grinned, bouncing back on the balls of his feet, a bouquet of flowers clutched in his hands. After a few months of dryness, he had finally been put back on his feet with the upcoming date. He really didn't understand why it was so hard for him to keep a girl after the first date. Personally, he thought it was because of his unfortunate last name. (Apparently there was a show in the states called 'Supernatural' and one of the characters shared a last name with him. He didn't know if he should feel honored that the girls thought he was him, or ashamed that they actually thought the show was real.) Either way, after they found out that he was not some man from a TV show, they made some excuse to not have to see him again.

Which is why he was so excited for this particular date. Going from the brief conversation he had had with her the previous day, Pippa Pike hadn't been aware the show even existed until he had brought it up. At least, he hoped she hadn't.

Taking another nervous look at his watch, he continued to rock back and forth on his feet. Pippa had agreed to meet him outside of the pizza restaurant, saying that her apartment was much too far away for her to allow him to drive to pick her up. It would be easier if she met him there, saves a trip, she had said. He had agreed, hopping that it wasn't her way of telling him that the date was off.

He shook his head and looked down the street. He was thinking of leaving, but really, what else did he have to do? Nothing important enough that he couldn't wait a few more minutes before asking himself again.

Just as he was about to call it quits, he heard rushing feet and turned to see Pippa running up to him.

"Sorry!" She said after she had ran to him and caught her breath. "My car just backed out a mile or so back, and I forgot my mobile so I couldn't call anyone." She took a deep breath and stood up. "Do I look all right?"

Derek grinned, "Just lovely." He held the door open for her and followed in after.

He nodded to the waiter as he directed them to a table. Taking a glance over, Derek took a second to notice the other young couple seated at the table. The bloke was starting rather intensely at the girl seated across from him. He spent a second feeling sorry for the look she was receiving before shrugging it off and sitting down at his own table. He was here for his own date, not theirs.

Things were going rather well. Very well, actually. The conversation flowed smoothly with no awkward bumps or moments of silence, there had been no accidents when the food had arrived, and he found out that Pippa had a very pleasant laugh. 'Most importantly,' he thought 'she hadn't been lying when she said that she hadn't heard of Supernatural before.'

"I'm sorry, we didn't order any champagne."

He could go for a glass of champagne. Not that he needed anything to drink, but it would be nice to have one for a date that was going very well.

He looked up as Pippa gasped in shock. "The cork!" She gasped, fingers itching at her forehead. "The cork went into her forehead!"

He turned his head, "Wha…" he was cut off as pieces of glass came flying at him. Turning around, he stared in shock as the bloke from before jumped at the man who had been offering the champagne. What shocked him more, was the fact that his hand had turned into something that resembled a pizza mat.

Pippa screamed as the bloke was thrown back into a table, the lady who had been sitting their seconds before scrambling away. He joined in with the screaming (manly shouting) as the man's head was ripped off. (Manly shouting is perfectly acceptable after seeing someone decapitated through the use of hands.) But instead of, well, anything coming out there was only air. This prompted everyone in the restaurant (excluding the three people) to scream (shout manly) even louder.

A few minutes of pandemonium later and the fire alarms were going off and the unlucky girl was shouting at everyone to leave the building. Derek was quite happy to comply.

Sometime in the chaos, Derek had been separated from Pippa, as was evident when he got out of the restaurant and she was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. It seemed everyone really out to ruin his dating life. Including weird men with pizza plates as hands.

#3 – Nigel, are Ferris Wheels supposed to do that?

Cordelia pulled the collar of her coat up higher. Not that it would do any good, as it was already stretched as far it would go. She had told him that it was much too chilly to go on a walk, but Nigel had insisted, saying that a night with a perfectly clear sky should not be wasted. 'Besides, aren't you too young to be complaining about the weather?' He had added with a wink.

She smiled as she moved closer to Charles, his arm coming to wrap around her waist.

She had convinced Nigel that if he had insisted on going out that night, then she would at least get to choose where they went. He had agreed, and she had decided on the pier close by the Eye. It had such a lovely view of the water. The fact that the large Ferris wheel was close by was just an added benefit.

Pausing at a park bench to re-tier he shoe, she looked up when she heard a strange whistling noise. It seemed to be coming from the Eye.

'That's odd,' she thought, 'I don't remember it being open for night rides.'

She was just about to say something about it when the wheel started glowing a bright blue, slowly building up and adding more rings around it.

"Ni.. Nigel?" She called, still watching the expanding light. "Nigel, are Ferris Wheels supposed to do that?"

Nigel stood up from the small flower he had been looking at and looked to where his wife was pointing. "No, I don't believe they are."

**#4 –** Always a player, never a shark

The Doctor picked up the deck of cards he saw lying at the table, remembering the small event that had taken place some odd number of years earlier.

He had been passing through some no-name town and had happened across a small gambling den. He hadn't gone in, but had stood outside the window and watched for a minutes as the dealer shuffled and passed out the cards. It was simple enough, but he had been rather impressed by the skills that the dealer had. He had hoped to see if he could do similar, but it was one of the many things that was passed up in the interest of something larger.

With a shrug, he picked up the card pack, tossing it between his hands a few times before starting to shuffle… only to stop a few seconds later the cards flew out of his hands.

He shrugged again and put the remaining cards down on the table. "Definitely not."

**#5 – **Comfort in a stranger's hand

Rose's heart beat wildly in her chest as the manikins got closer and closer. She had thought it to be a joke at first, but the thought flew out the window as she realized that no students would be willing to take the joke this far.

Her eyes darted around the room, desperate for a way out. Finding none, she clenched her jaw and dug her fingernails into her palm. This was not at all how she had pictured her final moments… death by plastic. At least she would be remembered.

She took in a breath as one of the manikins raised its hand, her arms flying to grasp the wall behind her.

Suddenly, she felt her hand become warm, and looked up to see a man looking down at her, his hand over hers. "Run."

She took off, the man following closely behind.

When they reached the elevator and had started going down, she was holding her hand in the other, the warmth still lingering. It seemed like a line from one of the cheap romance novels her mum was so fund of, but the brief touch from the man seemed… comforting. Warm. Even though she had known (not even known, more like ran with) the man for less than a minute or two, it seemed that she could trust him. She laughed in her head, maybe she had been doing some night reading.

Either way… she looked up as the elevator doors opened and without any hesitation, followed the man out.

**((AN: Woo, done with chapter one! I really have no idea when the next chapter will be out. I watched episode 1 at a house that has Netflix, something I don't have. I might order it, or I might not. Depends really. Most likely will though. Either way, don't expect regular updates, as I can often go through periods of hating the TV. **

** If you see anything that needs correcting, have any questions or comments or want to yell at me about the right consistency of lemonade, please send in a review or PM me. I'd love to have a lemonade debate.**

** 'Till next time! Ja!))**


End file.
